One Piece: Gaia Shake Down!
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Fem!Luffy fanfic, pairings are of yet undecided, rated T for safety and violence. Second genre may change. More inside-
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Ok this is the first chapter of my newest One Piece idea, and I've got a million more buzzing around in my head somewhere. Anyways, this is a Fem!Luffy fanfic, pairings are undecided but I may make this a fem!luffyxmarco fanfic, not sure yet. Anyways, Luffy will have a different Devil Fruit, I'm not sure if it counts as a Logia or a Paramecia though.

Oh, and Luffy's DF is called the Chikyū chikyū no Mi. In other words, she is an Earth Girl, literally. It allows her to control the earth around her, anything that comes from the earth, even if it's underwater or comes from the sea. That means that Seastone doesn't work on her. She can also cause small-medium scale earthquakes, but nothing to the degree of Whitebeard. Her Devil Fruit is a higher variant of the ground based Devil Fruits, meaning that Crocodile can't hurt her, but she sure as heck can hurt him. She's also fairly weak against Whitebeard's attacks thanks to his own DF. Other then that she has the same weakness of sea water that other Devil Fruit users have.

Luffy will also be slightly smarter then her male counterpart in canon, and will also have a unique ability or two that allows her to beat her opponents a bit more easily then Canon. She is not all-powerful before any of you ask.

Ok! Now that I got some of that out of the way. Please enjoy the story, and sorry for the lengthy and most likely unnecessary information.

Summary: What if a 15 year old fem!Luffy had a different Devil Fruit? How would this change the outcome of the war at Marineford? Let's find out!

Note: Story starts at Impel Down and at the very beginning of the Whitebeard War, right after Ace's flashback into his past with Whitebeard.

Warning: This is a fem!Luffy fanfic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Let's Rock!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>the front gate of Impel Down-<strong>

Mr. 2 Bon Clay and the other escapees were all aboard the stolen Marine ship they had procured to get out. At the head was the very young girl who had not only broken into Impel Down, but also broken out, taking a large number of prisoners, from all floors, with her. She stood there staring determindly at the stone wall blocking their path. The thing appeeared to be a nuisance to Luffy as she cartwheeled backwards a bit. Her upperbody bent backwards slightly, and just as suddenly as she had moved, she brought both fisted hands down onto the deck of the ship. Now nothing seemed to be happening, but that was because the ship was made of wood. Luffy could only affect the earth, and that was more then proven when the Gates of Justice for Impel Down crumbled away.

"Let's go!" Luffy called out as she brought the flabbergasted prisoners back to earth. she looked back at them and gave her signature and rather cheeky grin. Jimbei nodded as he began to steer the ship clear ofany piles of debree from the former gates.

* * *

><p><strong>At Marineford-<strong>

Whitebeard and his crew were watching as a the sea quake the former had created rose above the walls, only to be stopped by Aokiji. The man seemed to be trying to figure something out when the ground shook violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Luffy, a few seconds earlier-<strong>

Luffy saw the sea quake, and how it freezed over. She had a feeling that someone who was trying to help her brother too, had made it but it had been stopped by Aokiji most likely. Luffy was shocked the man had found the energy to intervene, he was so lazy! But that was beside the point for now. She bent low to the ground when she noticed that they were half way to their destination. _'Close enough-' _She thought as she bent down lower, tucking in her left arm as she turned to the side. Everyone except Ivankov and Jimbei watched in astonishment as a Haki inhanced fist hit the air. Nothing seemed to be happening until the whole ocean seemed to shake.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Marineford-<strong>

The whole of the Whitebeard crew, and everyone else present watched as the sea quake stated up again, all ice falling off the formerly frozen still waves. This time though, it was far worse, as it seemed somebody or something had added to the original power. It came down violently on the unsuspecting Marines who could only sit back and gape as it washed them away. Screams echoed as the battle started. Though it was probably lost in the pirates favor as it seemed somebody was dead set on making sure the pirates won this.

"Only one person could have done that. Only one except for Whitebeard himself..." Sengoku stated as he watched his plans fall apart slowly, "Tch! We can still win this." He spoke in an irritated tone.

Suddenly everything shook violently again, knocking a good number of the Marines off of their feet. _'Blast it all, it she trying to bring this whole thing down on us?' _They all looked up when screaming came from above them. A ship was falling from the sky it seemed. Sengoku's eyes widened as he saw just who were falling.

"Blast it all! How did she get this close this quickly!"

* * *

><p><strong>With Luffy and the others-<strong>

Everyone except Jimbei and Luffy were panicking from Luffy's latest stunt to get them where they were going. She had forced a pillar of the earth below teh ocean to come up and pitch the ship, quite literally, over the walls of Marineford. They noticed half way through the air and into the landing, that Whitebeard had shown up. Allowing Jimbei to figure out that the sea quake from earlier that Luffy had made worse, was the aged pirates doing.

"Luffy, how did you know that would help?" he asked, seeing the mass chaos below. The pirates were winning, while the Marines numbers had been decreased dramatically. Luffy just shrugged as she spoke up,

"A feeling. But we need to stop this ship from falling, and also make sure not everybody here dies." She stated calmly as she did a couple of flips in the air so that her feet were facing the ground. She mad sure she still had her straw hat, and punched the air below her again. In seconds a giant pillar of rock, sand, and clay shot up from a giant hole in the ice that Aokiji had created in hopes of slowing the Whitebeard pirates and their allies down. Both sides panicked as it not only caught the falling ship, but also the people that were falling.

Luffy nodded, satisfied with teh succesful catch, and stomped her foot on it, causing it to sink back into the ocean. Everybody jumped off when they were close enough to the ground to not have it classified as suicidal.

"Ok, Straw Hat, you got us here, now what?"

"Now, we go save Ace, but first, where the heck did Crocy go?" This got everyone looking about when Buggy called out in a thoroughly peeved voice,

"He's over there! How dare he upstage me?" Buggy pointed toward Whitebeard.

Crocodile, the former Shichibukai, was headed for Whitebeard, fully intent on trying to kill the man. He drew back his hook, hoping to cleave Whitebeard's head off, only to met by a painful boulder being slammed into him by Luffy. She appeared in between the two, several rocks floating around her, a warning stare meeting Crocodile. He was quickly pinned to the ground by some of Whitebeard's men,

"Ho! She's good." A 16 year old Marco the Phoenix stated as he flew over to them. He gave a glare toward the growling form of Crocodile before turning to face Luffy and Whitebeard.

"You must be Luffy." Marco stated in a friendly tone as he walked up to Whitebeard. The girl only nodded, seeming to be completely focused on the battlefield. Suddenly she stomped the ground, a giant boulder flying up, coming to a hault in front of her. It stayed there, that is until she gave it a vicious kick toward the direction of the execution platform. It flew quite quickly and almost made it to it's target when Akainu intervened.

"Nice try br-" he didn't get to finish as Luffy appeared in front of him and gave a vicious kick to the man's solar plexus. She idn't give him any time to recover as she infused both her legs with Haki and proceeded to batter the man with a vicious series of kicks. He couldn't even stay on his feet as she elivered one last kick, a round house, to his head. Knocking him out and senidn him flying onto the battlefield.

"Hows it feel to get beaten by a brat?" she stated sarcastically as she turned her gaze to the support beams from the platform.

"This battle is over." Luffy stated simply as she got into a stance, arms spread wide. A lage amount of rocks of various sizes, some borderlining the classification of a boulder, and sent them flying at the closest support beam to her.

It and the one behind it crumbled sending Ace and Sengoku flying off of the now crumbling execution platform, the former to be caught by a certain Phoenix who took off back toward Whitebeard, Luffy on his back.

All three of them landed safely next to the old pirate who raised an eyebrow at all of them. Luffy grinned mischievoulsy as she got up and kneeled next to Ace, placing her hands on the Seastone cuffs that were keeping his powers sealed.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked as he watched. Luffy stayed silently as she focused. Suddenly the Seastone cuffs began to rust and crumble away, much to the shock of the three men,

"They're stone. I can control stone. And any elements that come from the earth in general. You saw some of what I can do. I ate the Chikyū Chikyū no Mi." Luffy stated as she turned. "I can also creat earthquakes, but nothing on the scale of this Old Geezer can do." Ace and Marco chuckled while everyone else watched in shock as she talked on even footing with the man that was considered to be closest to Whitebeard. Even his own men were shocked.

"Leave it to Luffy to show the least amount of fear possible for the man that could kick her butt easily." Luffy just gave a funny look to Ace, having heard him before getting into the same stance as when she had thawed out the sea quake from earlier.

"This war is over." Whitebeard stated simply as he and Luffy brought down Hell upon everyone still on the battlefield, everyone on his side having retreated by now.

Whitebeard cracked the air infront of him, causing a giant quake to rock the whole of what was left of Marineford and it's forces. Luffy only made it worse by adding to the power,

"Grand Quake!" Luffy called out as she used both hands to cause a another quake, which was quickly absorbed by the one Whtiebeard made, increasing the originals power by at lest ten fold. In a matter of seconds the whole of Marineford was near sunk, and the Marines had lost.

The Whitebeard Pirates had won. And Ace was safe and alive. They all cheered ecstatically, happy to have won. Luffy tackled her brother glad he was still alive, and happy that nothing bad had happened to him. The man was a mess though, injured, and in need of a bath. Which Luffy wasn't completely above stating outloud for all to hear,

"Eww! Ace you stink! Go take a bath!" Everyone was silent for all of three seconds, until they all bust a gutt laughing their heads off at Luffy's blunt statement. she made it even more blunt by holding her nose to emphasize her point. Ace chuckled as he, with some assistance, made his way to the baths to get cleaned up.

After he returned, a party started, with everybody involved.

* * *

><p>AN. Hope you guys liked it. And yes, I know I may have rushed the battle. This isn't a one shot by any means though. Oh, and don't worry, I plan on continueing the story. I feel it's incomplete if I just drop it off right here. And the reason why I made Marco 16, was because it seemed to be a reasonable age in my head, if I was going to make them the pairing in this story. I'm still not sure yet, but his age is just in case.

So anyway, thanks for reading and please review. Bye!

Luffy: See ya!


	2. Important notice! Please Read!

**NOTICE!:** My greatest apologies in advance, but after some time spent thinking, and by some I mean a lot, I have decided to temperarily place One Piece: Gaia Shake Down on hiatus. I just want to revise the first chapter before continueing on with the story. Remember it is NOT in anyway cancelled, I'm just going to be re-editing the first chapter and then re-upload it that way. This notice will be replaced when I get the second chapter up after I finish revising the first chapter and post that. Until then, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you all for reading my fanfics! In the meantime, please enjoy my other One Piece fanfics. Thank you again and I am sorry.


End file.
